Typical, labeling devices used for labeling containers and/or the contents of the container are connected to the outside of the container so that once the contents are removed from the container the label no longer serves to label the contents. Some labeling devices may be placed in the contents of the container; however, these are generally small in size and have a small labeling area. Other labeling devices that are placed in the contents of the container are large and the contents of the container are blocked from view, sunlight, or both. In addition these devices are generally constructed of one piece so that the labeling device only serves to label while the contents are in the container. Examples of such labeling devices are disclosed in U.S. patent Nos. D437,618; 1,840,707; 6,401,375; and 7,263,794; U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0223640; and U.K. Patent Application GB2260308 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. What is needed is a labeling device that includes a plurality of labeling areas. The plurality of labeling areas may be detachable so that the labeling areas may be used to label and/or provide information about the contents of the container once the contents have been removed from the container. What is also needed is a labeling device that may be used to label contents in multiple different locations simultaneously.